


A Break from Work

by mimitheking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deal With It, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Request for a friend, jumin wets in his sleep, this was my first omo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitheking/pseuds/mimitheking
Summary: Jumin takes a small nap at work, with unforseen circumstances.Request from a friend





	A Break from Work

_Jumin was stuck at yet another meeting, discussing the importance of cats in large businesses. His beloved Elizabeth the third was sitting on his desk where she had a clear view of all attendants, occasionally nodding in agreement to his words, or meowing in disapproval if someone disagreed._

_It was going really well so far, normally he’d consider the meeting a success, if it weren’t for the fact that he really needed to use the bathroom. Badly_.

_He’d had to go for hours, but he’d never gotten a chance. First Assistant Kang had blocked his way, then Elizabeth had arrived at the building for the meeting. And then it had already started, and he couldn’t just leave._

_It took so long… the whole time he was trying to hold it, but he kept getting more and more desperate by the second. He managed not to leak, he barely even squirmed to make sure nobody caught on, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer._

_When, finally, the meeting was over and everyone had been dismissed, at last he had a chance to rush to the bathroom._

_It was literally the last second when he arrived at the urinal, unzipping his pants as he was already peeing, finally able to let go. He sighed in relief as the pressure on his bladder disappeared, closing his eyes for a second._

_Until suddenly he heard Assistant Kang’s voice somewhere, although he couldn’t tell where she was._

_”Mr. Han? I finished the reports about the cat hotel chain. Mr. Han?”_

_What was she doing in the men’s bathroom..?_

_”Mr. Han, wake up!”_

…what?

Jumin stirred as he slowly woke up, taking a second to figure out where he was. It seemed he’d fallen asleep on the couch in his office. Well, it was probably due to jetlag, he’d spent the past few days several time zones away, so it wasn’t too unlikely for him to sleep at odd hours.

“Mr. Han, did you-”

What? Did he what? Assistant Kang knew exactly that he didn’t like it at all when she wasn’t being specific about things.

“You’re going to have to be more-” he began, before he suddenly understood what she’d meant.

She had most likely been referring to the large, dark patch that was spread all over his black pants as well as the couch beneath him.

Oh.

This did not usually happen to him. Or at least not at work.

A huge blush appeared on his face, although he tried his best to remain in his usual behavior. Assistant Kang was still his subordinate, she couldn’t say anything. She knew very well that she’d risk her job if she did.

Or at least he dearly hoped she’d think so, because he did not want her mocking him. Or even tell anyone that this had happened.

He honestly couldn’t believe he’d actually ended up wetting himself at work. And in front of his assistant! She’d never look at him the same way again. And if she mentioned it to the RFA- he didn’t even want to imagine it. Luciel especially would never let him forget this.

Now that he was fully awake, it was impossible not to notice the damp patch that was slowly getting cold, causing his suit to stick to his legs in a very uncomfortable manner. What would he even do now? How would he get home? Of course, he could always call someone to bring him a clean suit so he wouldn’t have to walk all the way looking like that, but that’d mean he’d have to confess to what he’d done.

He suddenly remembered that Assistant Kang was still staring at him in awkward silence, and he cleared his throat, shifting to a sitting position. Unfortunately that also revealed more of the wet patch on the couch, which was even larger than it had first appeared to be.

“I did not expect this to happen,” he spoke in a rather calm tone, despite how he was feeling. Thankfully at least he had experience keeping his emotions in check, aside from the fact that his face was as red as Luciel’s hair, he seemed to be just the same as he usually was.

“I trust no one will hear of this.”

“O-of course not, ”Assistant Kang replied quickly, her expression almost matching his. Strange. She hadn’t wet herself too, had she? Why would she feel embarrassed? He’d have to ask her later, when the timing was more appropriate.

“Very well. Please send me the reports, I will look at them tomorrow. If you excuse me, I think I will return home for today.”

He wanted nothing more than to be alone with his Elizabeth, so he could take his mind off of things. Work was the last thing he wanted to do now. Assistant Kang would surely take care of it, he’d pay her extra later on. She did not look too pleased, but then again, when did she ever? She couldn’t complain if he compensated her enough.

“Of course, Mr. Han,” she repeated, giving a small nod. Though she didn’t leave the room yet, for some reason. It seemed like she had something else to say, although, for some reason, she wasn’t saying it. He gave her a questioning look, hoping it wasn’t going to be anything related to the incident.

She looked away, not meeting his eyes. A fairly disrespectful gesture, but he suspected he couldn’t blame her, considering the circumstances.

“Um… would you like a change of pants, Mr. Han?”


End file.
